lostfoundmusicstudiosfandomcom-20200214-history
Lost and Found (song)
*"Lost & Found Theme"Lost & Found - Jam Sessions: "Lost & Found Theme". Youtube (January 20, 2016). Retrieved on February 24, 2016.}}'"Lost and Found" '''is the main song and theme tune of ''Lost & Found Music Studios. Lyrics Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh, oh To me who are you? Time to be brave Give me the truth The truth will save I know that it's hard But look me in the eye You'll see yourself You know you gotta try This could be the start of something (this could be the start of) This could be the start of something (this could be the start of) This could be... We are the lost (the lost) And the found (found) Don't know where we stand but it's on the ground It's your shot (take it) To see what you've got (don't worry) Only a true light shines as bright as you Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh, oh You cannot hide the beautiful lie The truth you're fighting on Don't be afraid, the darkness fades Your light is shining on Your story's out Your voice is finally heard (your voice is finally heard) It's glorious When you say the words This could be the start of something (this could be the start of) This could be the start of something (this could be the start of) This could be... We are the lost (the lost) And the found (found) Don't know where we stand but it's on the ground It's your shot (take it) To see what you've got (don't worry) Only a true light shines as bright as you Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh, oh This could be the start of something (this could be the start of) This could be the start of something (this could be the start of) This could be... We are the lost (the lost) And the found (found) Don't know where we stand but it's on the ground It's your shot (take it) To see what you've got (don't worry) Only a true light shines as bright as you Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh Whoa, oh, oh, oh Episode(s) used in As it is the theme tune, it is used in every episode. In the actual episodes, it is used in: *"Lost & Found" *"Callin' Callin' Part 2" Videos Lost & Found - Music Video- "Lost and Found" Lost & Found - Jam Sessions "Lost & Found Theme" Lost & Found Music Studios - Opening Theme Lost & Found Music Studios - Opening Theme Song Links *The Next Step - Extended Song: Lost and Found - YouTube *"Lost and Found" from The Next Step Season 3 - YouTube *"Lost and Found – Special Edition" from The Next Step - YouTube *The Next Step - Behind the Scenes: Season 3 Episode 11 - YouTube References Category:Songs Category:A to Z Category:The Next Step Category:Songs in Season 1 Category:Luke's Band Category:Featured articles